


You

by lolachrome



Category: Gene Kelly - Fandom, Glee, Judy Garland - Fandom, Movie musicals
Genre: Meta, multivid, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolachrome/pseuds/lolachrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My love's too big for you my love. A Kurt character study, with help from Judy Garland, Gene Kelly, and Lady Gaga, to name just a few.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You

**Author's Note:**

> Sources: Glee, Breakfast at Tiffany's, Wicked, Wizard of Oz, Summer stock, Top Hat, Singin' in the Rain, Rebel Without a Cause, The Clock,Hugh Jackman/Not The Boy Next Door, The Gay Divorcee, The Judy Garland Christmas Special  
> Music: "Sort Of" by Ingrid MichaelsonDescription: My love's too big for you, my love.  
> Warning: Spoilers through Season 3

Download: (54mb, mov): [on mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?7tle8tc16j441yj)

**Author's Note:**

> This vid is dedicated to Alex Doty. His work has influenced me so much, and without doubt influenced this vid. I don't really have words yet to process his passing, but this is for him.
> 
>  **Vid notes** : I think the best thing I could do would be to [link to Alex Doty's work on Glee](http://flowtv.org/2010/09/modern-family-glee-and-limits-of-tv-liberalism/). 
> 
> And I also very much want to link to Allison McCracken's super smart work on Glee, which also influenced this vid (beyond her already fabulous beta advice!): The Countertenor and the Crooner, [Part 1](http://blog.commarts.wisc.edu/2011/05/03/glee-the-countertenor-and-the-crooner/), [Part 2](http://blog.commarts.wisc.edu/2011/05/10/glee-the-countertenor-and-the-crooner-part-2/), and [Part 3](http://blog.commarts.wisc.edu/2011/05/17/glee-the-countertenor-and-the-crooner-part-3/), and [Kurt and the Casting Couch ](http://blog.commarts.wisc.edu/2011/10/19/glee-kurt-and-the-casting-couch/)
> 
> Finally, I want to link to three vids that also inspired this one. Lim's [Us](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_yxHKgQyGx0), which inspired me to vid in the first place, (and now I can't help but hear musical similarities between the two songs, and totally want a mashup! Think Glee would do that? In my dreams!) Also the [powerful Mad Men vid](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SSL9mZZ4sF8) that first introduced me to this song and this [lovely mashup vid](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KGqfGJds5fE) that combines Kurt & Rachel's and Judy and Barbra's performances of Get Happy/Happy Days are Here Again. 
> 
> Enormous thank you to Allison, outlawradio, cathexys, and rhiannonhero for your input and encouragement at all different stages of this project.


End file.
